


Moonlight Melody

by wizardmooncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Boyfriends, First Meetings, M/M, Moon, Moonlight, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Shadam, Shounen-ai, Sweet, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardmooncat/pseuds/wizardmooncat
Summary: Shiro stays after hours in the simulator practicing for his first flying test, but in then he met a mysterious boy playing a beautiful melody.This is my add to the Adashicember.I really had a lot of fun writing this.Its my first fanfic please be kind.The song Adam plays is "The sound of silence" harmonica solo, if you want to heard it while you read it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iCTy-kX0Fk





	Moonlight Melody

Shiro gave a big yawn as he walked down the deserted corridors of the Garrison. He had no idea it was so late.  
His plan had gone well.  
That night he had decided to do some extra hours in the simulator for tomorrow's test, his roommate already had an alibi ready. And today's guard had fallen asleep at his post.  
Of course, That had to be thanks to those sleeping pills Matt got from the infirmary.  
Shiro smiled for himself. These last hours in the simulator were really good. He had achieved the best score on the simulator since his first attempt, but tomorrow would be the first time a real ship would fly.  
Iverson said that the best five who would give the best performance tomorrow would be those who would start with pilot training. And Shiro really wanted to fly that spaceship.  
He really had lost track of time. It was already past midnight.  
If he rushed to through to the second floor and was not discovered by someone, He would still manage to have a good night's sleep and be ready for tomorrow.  
He was starting to pick up the pace when he heard it.  
A soft melody. Shiro turned around and looked around for the source of that sound but couldn't see anything.  
But certainly, he had heard the music just now.  
He could not identify the instrument but could hear grown slightly louder as he walked.  
It was beautiful but at the same time sad and nostalgic. He finally identify the instrument like a harmonica.  
When he didn't manage to find the source of the music, he was beginning to consider that maybe the lack of sleep was making him hear things.  
But then he saw something through the window.  
There on the edge of the roof of the second floor there was someone, even with the moonlight you could only see the silhouette but it was definitely a person. And by the position of his arms, if it was that person who touched the harmonica.  
Shiro had already strayed far enough from his path to his bedroom. He hadn't noticed. It was almost as if the sound had moved him to this place on its own. He was immobilized for a few moments, could return and even reach his bedroom without being surprised.  
But he didn't go back.  
He started to run, with each step he took he could hear the music even louder. He ran even faster fearing that the melody will end and he had a dream out.  
By the time he reached the door on the second floor overlooking the ceiling, he was breathless but relieved that the music was still being played.  
Now for some reason, he was nervous. He didn't know that it really prompted him to do this, but now he just had to know who was playing. Slowly he pushed the door and could feel the cold night breeze on his face.  
The melody sounded even more beautiful now as if the music was mixed with the nocturnal breeze.  
And then he saw him, there on the edge of the roof sitting, there was a boy, his sand-colored hair was silvered by the moonlight that covered him.  
He wore the same uniform as him so Shiro assumed he'd also be a cadet. He had his back to him so Shiro couldn't see his face.  
He began to walk slowly to him, the melody seemed to be about to come to an end.  
Shiro reached his side even without realizing it.  
Now he could see his face, his skin was dark and he wore glasses; although that shouldn't matter now, since his eyes were closed, in complete concentration.  
In his hands, he held a harmonica against his lips.  
The pale glow of the moon gave him a mystical aspect. It was almost as he was gonna disappear any minute now.  
Shiro unthinkingly raised his hand gently to the boy's cheek; however, he had to check that it was not a dream.  
And then the music stopped.  
And the boy opened his eyes.  
When they landed on Shiro with his hand only inches from his face, the boy screamed and instinctively backed away.  
"What the . . . . ?!!! Who are you??!!!"; he said surprised almost dropping his harmonica.  
"Ah I. . . . Hello. . ." said, Shiro. He didn't really know what to say,  
"I heard you play and it sounded really nice and I wanted to know where the sound came from. "  
The boy didn't say anything, he arranged his glasses that had moved with the jump.  
Shiro smiled clumsily in an attempt to calm him down.  
"You are Takashi Shirogane"; he finally said. Now calmer but with a cautious look. I turn to see the door as if fearing that even more spectators would arrive and witness this uncomfortable moment.  
"Yes, I'm Takashi Shirogane,"; replied Shiro, something stronger than I had expected.  
The boy had a little laugh.  
"I can hear you perfectly, you don't have to scream";  
Shiro is relieved to see him smile.  
"Sorry to surprise you,"; he finally said.  
"No problem,"; said the boy as he stood up. "It's also my fault for not noticing that someone was right next to me.  
"You looked pretty focused,"; Shiro said.  
The boy gave him a little laugh again. He looked back at the door and sighed.  
"I guess my secret place is not so secret after all,"; he said as he kept the harmonica in his pocket. "I thought there was no one in the corridors at this hour, I guess I'll have to find another place".  
"No!"; exclaimed Shiro again something stronger than he had tried. The boy arched an eyebrow while looking at him. "I mean, you don't have to look elsewhere, I just happened to be wandering around here, I don't think anyone else has heard you". He could feel himself blushing slightly and his ears getting hot.  
But he felt relieved when the boy smiled at him, walked towards him and extended his hand.  
"Adam Walker"; said with a soft smile. His eyes were a soft pale green with silver shimmers from the moonlight.  
"Takashi Shirogane"; said taking his hand.  
Adam laughed again. He had a pretty smile.  
"You told me your name just now".  
Shiro could feel his face even redder, and he hoped that the night would not be so noticeable.  
"Ahh yeah, right,"; he said with a nervous laugh.  
"Well Takashi Shirogane I think it's best that I go back to my bedroom before they find out I'm running away", he said letting go of Shiro's hand. "And I think you should do the same".  
Shiro took a moment to respond.  
" Yeah,... Yeah, I'd better hurry too".  
Adam was already walking towards the door. When Shiro said.  
"Hey, do you think I can hear you play another night!?";  
Adam turned, a little surprised but then he smiled softly.  
"Sure, I don't play every night, but I guess I wouldn't mind having company once in a while". he said as he turned around.  
Shiro smiled.  
And he could almost tell that the boy's neck was turning a little red.  
"By the way, good luck tomorrow with your test, I hope the hours in the simulator have served you,"; said Adam as he opened the door.  
"How do you know that?"; said Shiro surprised.  
"Why else would the best cadet be one night before his test out of bed?"; Adam said as he closed the door. "Goodnight Takashi";  
"Goodnight Adam"; said Shiro, but he had already closed the door.  
On his way back to his bedroom, Shiro realized that he was pitching the same tune Adam had played.  
Shiro smiled as he watched the moon through the corridor window.  
"Adam Walker"; said to himself. And he continue rushing back. Still humming to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. And I do hope been able to write more about them.


End file.
